


After

by bungeecat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeecat/pseuds/bungeecat
Summary: One shot on Jaime and Brienne after the war





	After

And when it was over, they collapsed into each other. Bloody, covered in mud and ice, finally free to be exhausted. They knew fires had to be built soon to prevent them from freezing and to guarantee their freedom from the dead, but for now their heads tilted together, both with unspeakable relief that the other was still by their side. “You know”, he said, “They’ll write songs about us. The Kingslayer and Brienne the Beauty.” For in the end, it had been them, together, that had finally reached the Night King and cut him down with their paired swords. The battle had been so intense, each of them so much an extension of the other, that they could not recall who had landed the killing blow. “Umm hmm?” she answered, half question and half statement, all exhaustion. “Yes,” he said. “And after a few years, after it spreads, no one will remember that our nicknames were given in jest and cruelty.” He turned to face her, lifted his good hand to the back of her neck. “Our Kingslaying will have saved the world, and everyone will remember you exactly as I do. Strong, fierce, and the most beautiful woman in the world.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leaned towards her and found new strength to kiss her passionately. She hesitated for a second. Perhaps because there was still a shred of adrenaline left from the battle, or perhaps because she had decided she had been waiting for him long enough, she kissed back with just as much force. Her response knocked the air from his lungs and any conscious thought from his brain. 

Several minutes later, Brienne’s brain finally kicked in and she pulled back. The cloud of icy mist that had been surrounding them for the past few weeks slowly lifted as dawn broke over the horizon, giving Brienne the strength to struggle to her feet. She sheathed Oathkeeper and extended a hand to help Jaime up. “Where will you go?” she asked. He looked back with those gorgeous green eyes that she’d never been able to turn away from. He hadn’t let go of her hand. “Wherever you go,” he said softly. 

Old Brienne would have rolled her eyes. She would have assumed it was a comment made in jest, that no one could truly want to be with her. But that was before this. Before the endless winter, before the impossible war of dragons and wights, before the snarks and grumpkins came through the wall. If all of that was possible, she chose to believe that she could love and be loved in return. “Okay,” she said, and they walked hand in hand towards home. Neither of them knew where that would be, but together it didn’t matter.


End file.
